Un intrus dans le troupeau
by Rincevent
Summary: Faut pas ouvrir la boîte qui dort !


**Titre** : Un intrus dans le troupeau

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

**Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la Vadémécoupe organisée sur les forums du Vade-Mecum.**

**

* * *

**En ce triste automne, l'université invisible frissonnait, se couvrait, remettait des buches dans la cheminée, de l'eau chaude dans la bouillotte et Stibon, vous me parlerez de votre foutu projet demain, là je prends un bain de pied. Les étudiants se massaient dans les salles de cours chauffées, et leurs professeurs faisaient de même, dans des salles différentes si possible. Comme partout dans le multivers à chaque fois qu'il pleut, on s'ennuie. Dans une école de magie, c'était synonyme de danger. Il se trouvait toujours des étudiants suffisamment doués pour imaginer de nouvelles manières de tester les sortilèges, et suffisamment stupides pour le faire. En général, on trouvait chez ceux-là cette attitude typique du couillon condescendant et toujours à l'affut d'une nouvelle victime. Guindelin avait le profil type : assez intelligent, une bonne mémoire, un grand potentiel ignoré, d'où une nette tendance à chercher les ennuis. Bien entendu il ne lui arrivait jamais rien puisque les ennuis tombaient sur son "ami" Pelure (ainsi nommé à cause des vêtements "provinciaux" qu'il avait lors de son arrivée) qui avait quant à lui le profil type de la victime idiote. Les deux comparses revenaient de la cantine où Guindelin avait réussi à pousser le Doyen et le Major de promo à se bouffer le nez au sujet d'une serviette.

- On s'emmerde, Guindelin. Avec les inondations qu'il y a en ville on peut même pas aller boire un coup dans une taverne.  
- La ferme, Pelure.  
- On a qu'à aller au cours de géologie atmosphérique !  
- Et puis quoi ? Le dernier prof est mort y a un siècle. Autant aller se coucher.  
- Et... et si on allait à la bibliothèque ?  
- T'es vraiment demeuré, toi. J'ai plus le droit d'y rentrer, je te rappelle. Tout ça parce que monsieur le singe est un peu susceptible et jaloux de ses bananes. Pff. Comment je te l'enverrais se faire empailler, moi. Pour ce qu'on comprend ce qu'il raconte.  
- Y a au moins le prof de géo insolite et cruelle qui le comprend.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Le type qui traine tout le temps avec lui.  
- ... J'vois pas.  
- Il a une boîte sur pattes !  
- Ah oui. La cochonnerie qui a bouffé Doudou-Lapin quand je suis arrivé.

Guindelin s'arrêta brutalement et se mit à sourire d'un air très mauvais.

Quelque part dans le Causse, une jeune sorcière aidait une brebis à agneler. Elle était très expérimentée dans le domaine, mais on pouvait être la meilleure et perdre quand même la brebis et son agneau. C'était une fatalité qu'il fallait accepter. Tiphaine Patraque, elle, ne l'acceptait pas. Personne ne l'empêcherait de faire naître l'agneau. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures de travail, mais elle réussit ce qu'elle était venue faire.

- Dame ! C'est vrai que t'es aussi douée que ta grand-mère !  
- Je suppose, monsieur Miellon. Je crois que ces deux-là devraient se porter bien. Je repasserais voir demain. Sur ce, je me dépêche de rentrer car il se fait tard.  
- D'accord, et merci beaucoup. Tiens, voilà deux chemises de nuit pour tes parents. Ma femme les a faites.  
- Merci.

Alors qu'elle rentrait à travers champs, Tiphaine entendit les chuchotis habituels qui l'accompagnaient dans tous ses déplacements. Elle regrettait souvent de ne pas pouvoir oublier les Feegles. Ils étaient pénibles mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils constituait des gardes du corps redoutablement fidèles et efficaces. Elle crut entendre un choc lointain et s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille mais n'entendit que le vent et le bruit des troupeaux parsemant les collines. Aussi repris-t-elle le chemin de sa maison natale sans remarquer que les chuchotements avaient cessé.

Le lendemain, une des sœurs de Tiphaine vint à la maison présenter le bébé qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle habitait un village assez éloigné et isolé du monde même selon les critères du Causse. Son beau-frère avait des idées bien arrêtées au sujet de la sorcellerie, impliquant en général l'usage de flammes. Aussi Tiphaine trouva-t-elle un prétexte pour partir, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, le morveux étant devenu le centre de l'attention. Elle marchait depuis à peine une demi-heure quand elle remarqua les bêlements paniqués qui provenaient du voisinage. Il lui fallut du temps pour localiser avec précision l'origine du bruit, les collines favorisant les échos. Ça venait du troupeau de M. Miellon. Tiphaine se mit à courir. Pourvu que la brebis n'y soit pas restée. En arrivant au pâturage habituel du troupeau, elle ne vit aucune trace du vieux berger. Le troupeau était regroupé en cercle, signe qu'il avait été agressé. En s'approchant, Tiphaine découvrit les restes de ce qui avait dû être un gros chien. Elle n'en était pas très sûre car la chose avait été piétinée par des milliers de pattes, ce qui ne laissait pas de l'inquiéter. Ça ne pouvait pas être celui de monsieur Miellon, elle lui avait plâtré la patte la semaine dernière. Un chien errant ? En tous cas elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de troupeau de moutons tueurs !

Tiphaine s'approcha lentement, en parlant doucement aux moutons. Comme ils ne montraient pas de signe de nervosité, elle se glissa parmi eux, caressant la tête de certains. Elle sentit quelque chose craquer sous ses pieds et aperçut un bout du chapeau de M. Miellon. Lui aussi avait été piétiné ? Alors qu'elle progressait au milieu des moutons, le vent renversa une auge vide et le troupeau s'enfuit un peu plus loin, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une grosse... malle ? Interloquée, Tiphaine s'approcha et s'arrêta net en voyant l'objet se lever sur une multitude de petits pieds, se retourner et claquer du couvercle à son intention. S'il s'était mêlé au troupeau, c'est qu'il devait avoir un esprit grégaire. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'amadouer comme les moutons. Elle commença donc à s'approcher en parlant doucement à la chose qui détala à quelques mètres de distance, à coté de la haie. Tiphaine ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua d'avancer. La malle ne recula plus, et elle pouvait maintenant mieux l'observer : c'était un gros coffre de voyage comme elle en avait déjà vu au château. Elle était tout près quand la chose claqua furieusement du couvercle et lui fonça dessus. Tiphaine crut qu'elle allait se faire piétiner quand elle entendit une voix familière crier.

- Miyards ! Allez vôs aut' ! Bousillez ch'te foutue caiche ! NAC MAC FEEGLE !

Aussitôt, plusieurs dizaines de Feegles jaillirent de la haie et firent voler la malle qui atterrit sur le couvercle et se rétablit immédiatement. Elle n'était apparemment pas de bonne humeur comme en témoignaient ses grincements répétés. Ça et le fait qu'elle fonça dans le lard des chtits hommes libres. Au moins Tiphaine savait qu'elle était dépourvue d'intelligence... au bout d'une heure et demi, elle finit toutefois par comprendre que les adversaires étaient de force égale et qu'aucun n'avait l'intention de laisser tomber. Après avoir bien réfléchi, Tiphaine décida de rentrer manger et de revenir plus tard, ce qu'elle fit en début d'après-midi. Elle trouva le clan au complet immobilisant la malle en lui entravant les pieds, un groupe tentant de soulever le couvercle de force.

- Allez, ça suffit Rob, lâchez cette malle !  
- Chûrement pwint, michonte sorcieure ! C't'une vilainie ! Une chaloperie qu'a tenté d'vous bécquetter ainsi qu'nous aut' ! On va en faire du chtit bois poul'feu !  
- Vous voyez bien que vous ne gagnerez pas ! Descendez du couvercle, je vais lui parler.  
- Ceu srait bin bête ! C't'aepwasonneu à la tête plus dure qu'not Guiton Simpleut !  
- Je sais ce que je fais. Empêchez-la de bouger mais c'est tout. C'est un ordre, de toute façon.

Les Feegles obéirent à contrecœur et descendirent du couvercle. Tiphaine s'agenouilla devant la malle et lui caressa le bois.

- Tu vois ? Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse parler ou même me comprendre, mais je suis une sorcière, et je peux peut-être t'aider. Si tu acceptes que je t'aide, claque deux fois.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la malle obtempéra et Tiphaine fit signe aux Feegles de la poser au sol. Leurs protestations disparurent quand Tiphaine tapa du pied.

- D'où viens-tu ? Tu as un propriétaire ?

La malle se leva et se mit à marcher de manière erratique.

- Tu es perdue ?

Prudemment, la malle claqua par deux fois.

- Est-ce que tu as piétiné monsieur Miellon ?

La malle hésitait et, à la façon dont elle frottait ses pieds par terre, sembla gênée. Le couvercle s'ouvrit et un monsieur Miellon à l'air blême en sortit très vite et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

- C'est bien. Tu as avalé d'autres gens, aujourd'hui ?

Une fois de plus, le couvercle se ferma et se rouvrit pour faire apparaitre deux jeunes gens. Des mages, apparemment, qui sortirent de la malle aussi vite que monsieur Miellon.

- Ah la saleté ! Elle nous a bouffé ! Et... on est où ? Hé, petite, où est-ce qu'on est ?  
- Dans le Causse.  
- Connait pas. C'est à combien d'Ankh-Morpork ?  
- Je sais pas. Je dirais trois ou quatre mois de marche.

Ça prenait bien moins de temps, mais Tiphaine n'appréciait pas de se faire appeler petite par un garçon pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle.

- Hein ? Oh non, on va la sentir passer, celle-là ! On a intérêt à partir vite. Pelure, sors le bouquin. On va essayer de se retéléporter à l'université.  
- Vous ramenez la malle ?  
- Ha ! Sûrement pas ! Qu'elle reste là ! En plus, le sort de désorientation a l'air de fonctionner.  
- C'est la vôtre ?  
- Non.  
- Alors annulez le sort.  
- Pourquoi on ferait ça ?  
- Parce que sinon j'ai des petits amis énervés qui vont vous couper les oreilles.

Le sourire de Guindelin disparut quand il aperçut le clan Feegle

- Non. Pelure, le bouquin.  
- Heu... En fait il est resté dedans.

Guindelin se retourna vers son ami puis vers le Bagage, qui affichait une sournoise inexpressivité.

- À mon avis il vous laissera prendre le livre que si vous annulez le sort. Enfin c'est vous qui voyez.  
- Pelure, dès qu'on sera rentré, je m'arrangerais pour te faire payer ton idée débile.  
- M... mais c'est toi qui...  
- La ferme ! C'est ta faute ! Aide-moi à annuler le sort !

Il ne leur fallut que deux minutes pour y arriver, mais ils en rajoutèrent pour essayer d'impressionner Tiphaine, qui resta de marbre.

- Voilà ! Le sort est annulé ! Rends-nous le bouquin, toi !

Malheureusement pour les deux étudiants, le Bagage se leva immédiatement et partit en courant retrouver son propriétaire, non sans leur décocher de nombreux coups de pieds au passage. Tiphaine savourait particulièrement leur air horrifié.

- Prenez ça du bon coté ! La marche c'est bon pour la santé !


End file.
